


Only Say My Name

by Felurian1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, M/M, Object Insertion, Orgasm Control, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felurian1/pseuds/Felurian1
Summary: FILL for the prompt:Cas is lying on his back, maintaining eye to eye contact with Sam while Sam carefully fucks him with something. Just really intense, Cas trusting Sam not to hurt him with whatever it is or push him too far. Sam watching Cas for warning signs and because he loves to see Cas in as he comes.https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/147309.html?thread=46231661#t46231661





	Only Say My Name

Sam can barely breathe watching Cas on the bed. The angel is lying on his back, his legs raised high and secured by the cuffs Sam has placed around his wrists, binding them beneath Cas's knees. Cas is effectively holding himself spread open, and Sam knows that idea drives the angel wild. Tied like that, Sam has full access to his sub, his pink hole exposed and his cock standing out hard from his body, all within easy reach. Cas pants and groans a little, bringing Sam's attention back to what he's doing, to the slow torture he's inflicting on his angel. 

“God Cas you look so hot like this, being so good for me, so obedient. I know you can take more though can't you?”  
Cas is far beyond words at this point but he parts his lips and moans, arching his back so his ass grinds towards Sam's hand. He looks so good that Sam just has to lean down and kiss him, licking his tongue over Cas's lips before kissing him deep, drawing another deep, aching sound from the angel. As Sam pulls back, he reaches down and slides the flogger handle he's using to fuck Cas out just a little, then gently starts to fuck Cas with it again, in and out, unrelenting stimulation for the angel. Cas's mouth drops open as he cries out, high and desperate, his hole already sore and well-filled, Sam's been playing with him for what feels like hours already.  
“That's it Cas, feel how full you are, how easy this is, I'm taking what I want, angel, and you're being so good” 

Pre-cum leaks from Cas's cock, adding to the puddle on his belly as he parts his legs as far as the cuffs will let him, giving Sam access to go deeper and harder. Sam runs his free hand across Cas's chest, raking his nails into the angels skin, followed by kisses that make him shudder and whimper, little desperate sounds that let Sam know just how close he is. Sam angles the toy just right, exactly where he knows Cas likes it, and looks Cas deep in the eyes. “Just once more okay angel? Once more and then you can cum for me okay?”. He waits a moment, knowing how deep Cas is in subspace, but then the angel looks at him and nods, eyes wide and pleading and he whispers “Please”. 

Sam can't resist that, he reaches behind him for more lube, adding to the slick coating on Cas's hole, and then starts to fuck the angel harder, and faster, and deeper than before, adding an inch to the six already inside Cas, making sure that every stroke hits his prostate, causing Cas to cry out every time. Cas is starting to lose control, Sam can see his whole body tensing with the effort of not cumming, and he reaches up with his free hand and starts to stroke Cas's cock, matching the rhythm with the pounding he's taking in his ass, driving the angel closer and closer to the edge.  
“What do you say, angel?”  
“Please, please, oh god Sam I need it please” Cas is almost wailing now, every thrust driving him up into Sam's hand, the dual stimulation making him come apart, losing himself in the pleasure.  
“Ready, angel? You're gonna cum hard for me, I want to hear you scream for me Cas, cum now!”  
And Cas obeys, his whole body arching as he screams Sam's name, cum spurting from his hard cock as Sam fucks him through it, drawing out the pleasure until Cas thinks he might pass out. As he comes down from the orgasm, Sam carefully pulls the toy out, making the angel gasp and whimper as Sam unclips the cuffs and draws Cas into his arms.  
“Such a good angel, taking all that inside you, I'm so proud of you Cas, so good”, and Cas melts into his embrace, satisfied.


End file.
